Talk:Caller's Horn +1
Tested and Confirmed: "Enhances "Avatar's Favor"" Raises the max cap tier of what usually gives. Tested with Diabolos 10 seperate times (not too many, but enough to be able to tell) That instead of getting 4 mp/tick, i get 5 mp/tick after approx 1 min 30-45 seconds. And yes, I do have the skill level of 317+ so it breaks up to Tier 3 then the head breaks it up to Tier 4.:*Hyar*:. 21:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Any possibility of testing this with other Avatars? Are there any other intermediate tiers of Favor due to the new summoning skill cap at 85 where this could be a factor?--Mooffins 23:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Diabolos's Favor does NOT work with Caller's Horn It does not seem to give the summoner or any other party member another +1 MP refresh, the summoner only gets an added refresh from the "Refresh" on the horn itsself making it appear to give +1 to the favor. New Skill Tier Just got my Caller's horn +1 and did some testing with a WHM friend who has no refresh available. He was getting 4MP/tic until my skill gear put me at 380-382. The refresh then boosted to 5MP/tic. Took the Caller's Horn +1 off to be sure it wasn't just a new skill tier, when I did the refresh dropped back down to 4MP/tic. When you removed the Horn+1, did you make sure to add +6 smn skill somewhere else to keep same smn skill of 380-382 as previous test with horn+1 equipped ? just to clarify between the "enhance favor effect" and the SMNkill+6 attributes on it. The test above sound incomplete to me... Masamunai 15:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, when I did this I made sure to boost my skill back to what it was with the horn. --Alistrianna 06:03, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Conflicting Reports So it's pretty clear there are conflicting reports saying that there is/isn't a tier increase on Avatar's Favor. Rather than being a direct whole-step tier increase, is it possible that the horn contributes a certain amount of summoning magic skill toward Avatar's Favor, similar to Caller's Pigaches +1 for Elemental Siphon?--Mooffins 11:21, November 1, 2010 (UTC) The Avatar's Favor page seems to suggest that a new tier exists at the 410 skill mark, but only needs 380 with the Caller's Horn equipped. Simple arithmetic says that the horn lowers the amount needed to reach a tier by 30, or effectively adds 30 skill toward the tier, whatever wording you prefer. Just need to test and make sure that it's 30 for all tiers, or if it's not by a percentage amount.--Mooffins 14:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) My edit on the avatar's favor page does NOT suggest there is a 410 tier, if you read is says 380 ~ 410+, at the time I did testing 410 was the maximum skill I had. My testing was with the horn on and off and 380 suggesting that the horn's effect adds new tiers to favor beyond 317. My testing was done with Diabolos and Carbuncle to with and without the horn to see possible new tiers. 380+ skill without the horn yeilded no extra refresh beyond 4/tic. Extra skill beyond 317 up til the 410 max that I possessed seemd to add potency to regen earlier than 380 and also at some point above 380. I also did not receive these regen potency boneses without the horn.--Alistrianna 05:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC)